Une promesse est une promesse
by Windofblood
Summary: Le quatrième kazekage a fait une promesse à sa fille , la tiendra-t-il .


Bonsoir tout le monde , me voici encore une fois avec une one-shot sur ma famille préférée de Naruto ; les Sabaku .Je voulais le poster pour la fête des pères et comme vous pouvez le constater je ne suis pas du tout en retard ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , à l'exception d'un mais il n'est pas important , tout cela est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto je ne fais que les emprunter .

Une promesse est une promesse

Temari no Sabaku ,cinq ans ,était excitée comme une puce .La veille , son père , le kazekage de Sunagakure lui avait promis de passer du temps avec elle , et cela impliquait d'aller la chercher à l'école .Alors , lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle bondit de sa chaise , rangea en vitesse ses affaires,et se précipita à l'extérieur où il devait l'attendre .Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle vit ses deux jeunes frères Kankuro et Gaara avec leur mère Karura .

« -Temari ! Cria-t-elle en voyant son aînée .

La jeune fille se dirigea vers eux un air contrarié sur le visage .

-Je sais , je sais , il travaille ...encore , soupira-t-elle en serrant les poings .

Comme elle baissait la tête ,ne voulant pas que sa mère la voit dans cet état , elle ne vit pas le sourire énigmatique de cette dernière .

-Dis Temari , cela ne te dérange pas si nous faisons un détour par chez grand-mère Chiyo , son petit-fils Sasori-kun est ici pour quelques jours et tu sais à quel point ton frère adore ses techniques de marionnettiste, demanda sa mère en indiquant Kankuro qui lui tenait la jambe .

-On va voir Sasori onissan , chantonnait tout excité le second des enfants Sabaku .

-Saoi , Saoi , répétait Gaara sans savoir ce qu'il disait .

-Non maman , allons-y , répondit simplement la petite blonde . »

Pendant tout le trajet elle resta silencieuse , elle en voulait à son père de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse , elle en voulait au conseil de lui voler son papa , elle en voulait également à ceux qui l'avaient élu à ce poste . Bien sûr qu'elle était fière de lui ,bien sûr qu'elle était fière d'être la fille du yondaime kazekage et que tout le monde savait qui ils étaient ...Cependant , parfois , elle souhaitait qu'il soit juste son papa , un simple shinobi qui n'aurait pas autant de responsabilités . Ils arrivèrent chez la grand-mère de Sasori en quelques minutes , Kankuro frappa puisque sa mère tenait son petit frère dans les bras .

« - Bonjour , salua Chiyo en ouvrant la porte .

-Bonjour grand-mère Chiyo , lui répondit Kankuro avec un grand sourire .

-Bonwour , salua Gaara .

-B'jour , murmura Temari toujours contrariée

-Quelque chose ne va pas Temari-chan ? Demanda inquiète la vieille femme .

-Ce n'est rien ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi , assure-t-elle .

-Sasori onissan , Sasori onissan , criait Kankuro impatient .

-Je t'ai entendu pas besoin de te répéter morveux , soupira le dit Sasori en apparaissant derrière sa grand-mère .

-Sasori tu as été comme lui à une époque ! Lui rappela Chiyo amusée

Le marionnettiste se contenta de soupirer , quand sa grand-mère était d'humeur taquine mieux valait ne rien dire . Il salua respectueusement le reste de la famille Sabaku ,tandis que Kankuro s'accrochait à sa jambe droite .

-Merci de me le garder Chiyo-sama et Sasori-kun , remercia avec un sourire la femme du kazekage .

-Ce n'est rien Karura-san , de plus , c'est toujours agréable de voir quelqu'un passionné par les marionnettes , affirma la grand-mère de Sasori .

-Kankuro j'espère que tu ne me feras pas regretter de t'avoir laissé chez Chiyo-sama , sois sage , lui recommanda sa mère .

-Promis maman ! Jura-t-il

Sur cette promesse Karura , son aînée et son benjamin reprirent leur route .Toujours perdue dans ses pensées , la seule fille de la fratrie marchait sans se poser de questions , Gaara lui regardait le paysage dans les bras de sa mère .

-Temari , nous sommes arrivés , signala la soeur de Yashamaru .

Celle-ci s'attendait à se retrouver devant la porte de leur mère et pensait devoir ouvrir pour entrer chez eux , quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa où ils se trouvaient tous les trois .

-Maman , que faisons-nous à l'aire d'entraînement ? , demanda-t-elle intriguée

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir , et qui m'a demandé si je voulais bien te conduire jusqu'ici , expliqua sa mère tout en allant s'asseoir sur un banc ,Gaara toujours dans les bras .

-Quelqu'un veut me voir ! Répéta-t-elle ne comprenant pas

L'expression qu'elle fit fut si adorable que sa mère se mit à rire .Il faut dire qu'il était rare de voir Temari aussi étonnée .

-Chichi chichi , cria soudainement Gaara en gesticulant .

-Otouto , on ne dit pas chichi mais otousan , le corrigea Temari .

-Chichi , répéta Gaara

-Gaara j'ai dis o-tou-san , dit-elle à nouveau mais plus lentement .

-Oto ...commença-t-il un air sérieux sur le visage

-Oui , vas-y , continue , tu y es presque,l'encouragea-t-elle

-Chichi , termina-t-il en riant

Temari lâcha un long soupir de déception , elle pensait qu'il allait y arriver cette fois-ci .

-Temari , il est un peu petit pour saisir la différence, laisse-lui le temps , tu verras un jour il comprendra .A son âge Kankuro et toi étiez pareils ,rappela leur mère avec un sourire tendre .

Sa fille allait lui répondre qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour commencer à apprendre , et que puisque Gaara était le fils du kazekage il fallait qu'il sache utiliser les bons mots au bon moment ,mais elle n'en fit rien .En effet , elle se souvint d'un détail ,son plus jeune frère n'ayant que deux ans , il avait tendance à dire ce qu'il voyait et dont il connaissait le mot ...Elle l'observa et vit qu'il fixait quelque chose à leur gauche . C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu la silhouette de leur père quelques mètres plus loin . Il approchait d'eux un air sérieux sur le visage , il avait toujours cet air lorsqu'il quittait la maison , le côté moins stricte et papa ''poule'' il les gardaient pour eux . Il arriva bientôt au niveau de sa femme qu'il embrassa sur le front ,tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son benjamin .

-Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour Temari ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle

-Bonjour otousan , répondit-elle contrariée

-Quelque chose ne va pas , devina-t-il

Il scrutait son aînée et voyait bien la colère dans ses yeux , cela l'étonna un peu , Temari n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions en public .

-Otousan avait promis de venir me chercher à l'école ,fit-elle remarquer

-Si je me souviens bien je t'ai promis de passer du temps avec toi , pas de venir à la sortie de l'école , rectifia-t-il

Elle ne répondit rien , toujours contrariée , en même temps elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille .Elle réalisa bien vite qu'il avait raison et qu'elle s'était un peu emballée .

-Je suis là maintenant , mais si tu préfères je peux repartir ,proposa-t-il .

Il se releva et commença à marcher en sens inverse . Karura et Gaara regardaient la scène , elle savait qu'il faisait semblant ,et son plus jeune fils serrait son ours en peluche contre lui , triste de voir leur père s'en aller si tôt .Temari resta immobile , elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se jeter sur lui comme une petite fille …

-Puisque tu es là autant en profiter , dit-elle en le rattrapant .

-Cela te dirait de t'entraîner au lancer de kunais ? , proposa-t-il

Temari ouvrit les yeux en grands , avait-elle bien entendu , son père , le yondaime kazekage ,voulait s'entraîner avec elle ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant , elle se tourna vers sa mère ne sachant quoi répondre .

-Dis quelque chose , il ne va pas te manger tout de même , rit Karura .

Le sourire immense qui apparut sur le visage de son unique fille fut une réponse amplement suffisante pour le quatrième kazekage .Il sortit un kunai de sa sacoche et le lança dans une des cibles présentes sur l'un des murs de l'aire . Il se planta pile au centre de celle-ci , alors que la famille Sabaku se situaient assez loin de cette dernière .

-Tu penses pouvoir en faire autant ? La défia-t-il

La petite blonde avala difficilement sa salive , faire aussi bien que son père , non en réalité ,faire aussi bien que le kazekage lui semblait compliqué . Elle ne se démonta pourtant pas n'étant pas peureuse , elle sortit ,elle aussi un kunai de son sac et se mit face à la cible , celle à côté de celle qu'avait visé son père . Le savoir à côté d'elle la rendait nerveuse , elle si sûre d'elle à l'école , ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cet exercice , mais devant le chef du pays c'était autre chose .

''Il faut que je me détende , je dois faire comme s'il n'était pas là .C'est juste un exercice .'' pensa-t-elle . Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de mieux se concentrer .

Karura observait la scène , elle voulut encourager sa fille mais se retint , cela la déconcentrerait plus qu'autre chose ,et Karura ne voulait pas que sa petite blonde soit perturbée par sa faute . ''Aie confiance en toi , je sais que tu peux le faire ! '' l'encouragea-t-elle en silence .Gaara , lui ,fixait attentivement la scène qui avait attiré son attention .

Après une énième expiration , Temari jugea qu'il était temps d'y aller . Elle serrait de toutes ses forces l'arme entre ses mains ,tellement fort que s'il n'avait pas été solide , elle l'aurait déjà brisé .Elle le lança , priant tous les dieux qu'il atteigne la cible .Le kunai se rapprocha à une vitesse folle de son objectif , et alla se planter lui aussi dans le centre .

-Bravo Temari , la félicita Karura lorsque son aînée se tourna vers eux

-Bravo , bravo , répéta Gaara tout excité dans les bras de sa mère .

Elle se tourna brièvement vers eux , et esquissa un sourire radieux . Elle était fière d'elle et cela se voyait .Elle n'attendait rien de son père , rien que le fait qu'il soit là la satisfaisait , il était le kazekage , et travaillaient pour lui les meilleurs shinobis du pays .Ce n'était pas son petit exploit qui allait l'impressionner . Pourtant ,elle sentit bientôt une main se glisser dans ses cheveux blonds .

-Bien joué Temari , je suis fier de toi ….chérie , murmura son père .

Le dernier mot sortit sans que le chef du pays ne puisse l'en empêcher .Sa fille releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père , elle avait une expression étonné , la même que lui à cet instant . Il se passa quelques minutes où ils ne firent que se regarder , et puis , soudainement, elle les ferma et son sourire s'accentua, avant qu'elle ne se colle contre lui . Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour du kazekage de se tourner vers sa femme , n'ayant pas l'habitude des démonstrations d'affection en public de la part de sa fille .

-Baisse-toi et prends la dans tes bras , murmura-t-elle amusée par l'attitude de l'homme qu'elle aimait .

Chigiru regarda sa femme comme si elle était tombée sur la tête .

-Vas-y , qu'est ce que tu attends , insista-t-elle en agitant sa main libre en signe d'encouragement .

Il s'exécuta ,sans trop savoir pourquoi , ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire , c'était qu'il n'osait pas le faire . Karura s'en doutait , elle le connaissait si bien , ils avaient été dans la même équipe depuis qu'ils étaient gennin . Elle savait parfaitement qu'un shinobi ne devait jamais montrer ses sentiments , alors il devait considérer qu'en tant que chef du pays il se devait de montrer l'exemple .C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus être une kunoichi , elle était juste Karura no Sabaku , une mère au foyer et cela lui était amplement suffisant . Comme elle et son frère Yashamaru ne venaient pas d'un clan célèbre , sa décision de se retirer du monde des ninjas pendant sa première grossesse ne choqua personne . A présent , elle s'occupait de ses trois enfants , et surveillait de très près le démon du désert Shukaku .

Chigiru se baissa donc et écarta les bras afin de serrer sa petite fille .Celle-ci , ne s'y attendant pas , se tendit un moment .La situation aurait semblé étrange voire même surréaliste pour beaucoup de shinobi de Sunagakure . Pour eux aussi elle l'était ,mais Temari se sentait bien ainsi , dans les bras de son père ,parce que c'était ce qu'il était à cet instant précis . Elle laissa ses yeux clos et cala sa tête dans le cou de son géniteur . Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment , sous le regard tendre de Karura , ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient bouger .Il dû bien admettre que masquer ses émotions en permanence leur faisait plus de mal que de bien .Son épouse l'avait deviné , il la remercierait comme il se devait . Ils furent cependant obliger de se séparer lorsque le kazekage détecta la présence d'un shinobi qui approchait .Il se releva promptement , et par réflexe se posta devant sa fille .Par dessus son épaule il vit que sa femme avait également perçu cette présence en approche et protégeais leur fils , toujours dans ses bras . Apparut bientôt un homme portant l'uniforme des ninjas du pays , Chigiru l'identifia rapidement , il s'agissait d' Atsuji , un chûnin qui travaillait depuis de nombreuses années pour le quatrième kazekage .Il s'inclina en signe de respect pour son supérieur ,et fit un signe de tête respectueux en direction de Karura et Gaara . Rassuré sur l'identité de l'individu , le père de la fratrie Sabaku ne se décala pourtant pas , sa fille , bien que douée était encore trop petite pour se défendre seule , il savait que si le chûnin s'approchait de sa femme Shukaku les protégerait .

-Bonsoir Kazekage-sama , salua-t-il poliment

-Bonsoir Atsuji-san , que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il

-Je viens vous faire mon rapport , annonça-t-il

-Cela attendra demain , j'ai terminé ma journée , déclara monsieur no Sabaku

-Mais ….mais Kazekage-sama , répondit-il ne comprenant pas la réaction de son chef

-Est-ce que Sunagakure est menacée ? Risquons-nous une attaque ? Se renseigna-t-il

-Non ,non rien de tout cela , affirma le chûnin

-Très bien , alors comme je le disais , cela attendra demain , conclut-il .

Le ninja resta perplexe , il était parti pour une mission de surveillance à la frontière du pays ,celle qui séparait Suna d' Iwagakure .Cela faisait bientôt cinq jours qu'il était parti , et à son retour , son chef lui annonçait que son rapport attendrait le lendemain . Bien sûr le pays voisin n'avait pas l'intention de les attaquer , d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir , mais tout de même …

-Kazekage-sama ...commença-t-il ne sachant trop comment poursuivre .

-Kazekage-sama a dit que cela attendrait demain , cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire .Vous devez disposer puisqu'il n'a plus besoin de vous , l'informa une petite voix féminine .

Il baissa les yeux au niveau de la source de la voix , et vit, une petite fille blonde aux yeux couleurs jade .Sabaku no Temari , fille aînée du kazekage , le fixait le regard déterminé et elle était sûre d'elle .

-Tu as entendu , tu peux y aller , je t'attends demain matin à la première heure , ordonna son supérieur .

Le chûnin hocha positivement la tête en signe de compréhension , et après les avoir salué disparut en un éclair . Le mari de Karura jeta un regard à sa fille , il aurait dû la réprimander , mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre .

-Pardon otousan , je , je n'aurais pas dû dire ça , s'excusa-t-elle gênée

-Ce n'est pas grave , c'est une bonne chose pour une kunoichi d'avoir du caractère , affirma-t-il content de la voir s'affirmer .

Il savait de qui elle tenait ce trait de caractère ,et cela lui fit plaisir , elle était bien la fille de Sabaku no Karura il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus .

-Temari , je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher à la sortie de l'école comme tu l'espérais, s'excusa-t-il à son tour .

-Cela ne fait rien chichi , tu avais promis de passer du temps avec moi , et tu as tenu ta promesse , affirma-t-elle en prenant la main de l'homme qu'elle admirait .

Celui-ci , touché par les mots de sa fille , prit un kunai dans sa sacoche , et traça un mot au sol .Elle eut le temps de lire le mot kazekage avant que le vent ne l' efface .

-Tu vois Temari , je suis le kazekage , et tout le monde le sait et le respecte , mais même si je ne le dis pas tous les jours , ce mot à un sens pour les gens d'ici .Une promesse est exactement pareille , toi et tes frères devrez toujours vous en souvenir , lorsque vous faîtes une promesse à quelqu'un ce ne sont que des mots qui disparaissent , mais leur valeur existe toujours .Ne faîtes jamais de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir ,une promesse est un lien entre les personnes ,ne pas la respecter , cela veut dire ne pas les respecter eux , lui expliqua-t-il .

Trop concentrés sur cette leçon de morale ils n'entendirent pas les pas de Karura approcher .

-C'est l'heure de rentrer , dit-elle heureuse de les voir ainsi

-Oui , tu as raison , allons-y , approuva son mari .

-Mais avant pourrais-je faire quelque chose ? , demanda-t-elle timidement

-Bien sûr , tout ce que tu voudras , lui dit-il s'en savoir à quoi elle pensait .

Elle lui tendit Gaara qui s'était endormit , et récupéra le kunai qu'il tenait dans la main . Elle se concentra , et le lança sur la cible où se trouvait toujours celui du kazekage , et il finit par se planter au centre , faisant au passage tomber celui qui s'y trouvait déjà . Temari applaudit sa mère , impressionnée de la voir aussi douée ,tandis que son époux roula des yeux amusé , Karura avait toujours été meilleure que lui à cet exercice et encore une fois elle le lui prouvait . Ils s'en allèrent , Gaara dans les bras de son père , Temari tenant la main de sa mère en direction de chez Chiyo , en espérant que le troisième membre de la fratrie se soit tenu tranquille ...


End file.
